More Than A Raven
by eyecanread
Summary: He was once just a bird, but from the time he'd been taken into her service his world had been expanding. He felt more than the average bird. Especially for his mistress.


Disclaimer: I own no rights to Disney or their characters. I make no profit from my writings.

 **A/N: I've had this sitting on my computer ever since I first saw the movie, but I was never quite content with it. I'm still convinced this isn't my best work but here you go. Honestly this story wasn't supposed to be this long. It got away from me.**

* * *

 **More Than A Raven**

* * *

Diaval was having the best dream.

Dreaming in itself was a fairly new experience for him, in that as a raven he hadn't dreamed, at least not ones he remembered. From the time he came into the service of Maleficent he'd started having dreams, even if he slept in his raven form as he did now. He'd asked her about that and she'd paused, thoughtful for a moment. "Perhaps you are now more than the raven you once were." He hadn't fully understood at the time, but he'd accepted that explanation.

The dream he was experiencing now was unlike any he'd had up to this point. In it he was soaring among the clouds, his mistress smiling at his side. Her wings fluttering on the updrafts. She laughed and turned to look at him, she was the happiest he'd ever seen her. So divinely beautiful.

The best part; he wasn't a raven, this time he was the dragon, power and ferocity flowing beneath his skin. The exhilaration, the joy, it was glorious.

His small body sighed contentedly, spurring itself to wake gently. He unfurled his wings from his tucked beak and blinked his eyes open. He stretched out his dark feathers and tilted his head up to further waken his sleepy bones.

He looked first, as he always did, to the place where his mistress slept. He startled that she wasn't there. His small bird heart stuttered until he saw her standing at the edge of the cliff.

The morning light touched her making her skin glow with a radiance all it's own. They say ravens are attracted to shiny and bright colored things and he was no exception to his species. The wonder of her wowed him on a daily and sometimes hourly basis, even after all these years together. It didn't hurt that now that she had her wings back she was a sight to behold all the new.

He took a breath and fluttered down, gliding over to land on her staff. She looked pensive and he didn't like that. He cawed to get her attention.

She glanced at him briefly and waved her hand, her magic touching his form to change him into a man.

"What's wrong, Mistress?" This was unlike her, she'd been much more happy lately. Aurora's coronation was a few days prior and everything seemed to be running smoothly, at least in his eyes.

She didn't answer directly, nor did she look at him. "I'm going for a flight." She lifted off the ground with a sweep of her wings.

For a second he was happy, he loved flying with her, then he realized she wasn't turning him into his original form. "Mistress!" he called out in alarm.

She paused but didn't turn. "Not this time, Diaval. I need to be alone," with that she soared off.

He watched, dumbfounded, until she disappeared in the distance. He looked around, he was alone, stuck in his human form. In all these years she'd never purposely left him behind before. Quickly anger flooded him. How dare she do this?! He'd been loyal to her! 'Anything she needed', that had been the deal.

He stewed, it was undignified to be abandoned like this. He'd been left behind like so much baggage. Perhaps she tired of him sometimes, but was he not worth more to her?

She was definitely more to him.

She'd saved his life, gave him a purpose. She had become his first and only friend these last twenty years and he knew life would be boring, no matter the form, without her. Lately he'd felt a deeper connection with her. Whether it was the shared sky or her change in heart towards Aurora he wasn't sure. He had started to think of his mistress in a slightly more personal view. It may be another dream but he felt like there could be more between them than before.

Of course he knew her views on true love, but hadn't she had irrevocable proof of its existence? Besides, he wasn't looking for true love, simple honest love would suffice. And love her he did. Somewhere along the way with her mad revenge and spiteful hatred he saw the broken fairy beyond. He saw her in her quiet grief and immense pain. Then wonderfully the thing that was once her object of manipulated revenge started to reach into her dark world.

There was no denying what effect Aurora had on Maleficent. If you had told him at the beginning that she would be taking care of, then _loving_ , the child of her greatest enemy he would've called you daft.

It was a miracle.

But maybe she didn't view him the same way. Maybe he wasn't even a friend in her eyes, maybe he was simply a servant to her. He didn't like thinking that way, it was painful in a way he was unfamiliar with. Sadly, he had no proof that she saw him than more than her minion and his heart fell a little more. True she had deferred to him on certain matters in the past, such as Aurora's care, but that didn't mean she saw him as a friend.

He paused in his mental rant to sit at the base of her tree. He looked at the sky, hours had passed and it was midday. He didn't even feel hunger, as his mind was in such turmoil. His thoughts stewed again.

Maleficent _had_ saved his life but he'd fulfilled that debt when he'd saved her in the castle. He ran his fingers through his coal black hair, interspersed with feathers. Was she getting ready to dismiss him? She no longer needed him to be her wings, now that her own had been returned.

He closed his eyes in a slow blink. That couldn't be it, could it? Had he done or said something wrong that would have made her dislike him? His eyes opened wide and he started to panic. What if she _did_ want to send him away? Where would he go? Few, if any, of the fledglings he grew up with were still alive, things were harsh for a wild raven. Those that may be living would likely not remember him.

Perhaps Maleficent would allow him to stay here somewhere. If not by her side than simply around, but he knew in his heart he'd miss Maleficent too much even at that. Maybe he could live with Aurora in the castle, with all of its stone walls and iron bars...

He swallowed the lump in his throat and suppressed a shudder. None of these options seemed appealing.

He beat himself up, it must have been his fault, he must have done something to make her leave him behind. He stood once more and looked in the direction Maleficent had flown. There was nothing, she still wasn't back. Where could she have gone? He started pacing. And what if she got into trouble? Who would be there to watch her back? What if she were hurt and _couldn't_ return? This was too much!

His thoughts and emotions turned over and over making him nauseous. Ravens weren't meant to feel this much, they were simple creatures.

But as Maleficent said, perhaps he _was_ much more than a raven now.

More hours went by and the sun started to touch the horizon once more. Then he saw it, at first it was merely a speck against the clouds, then larger and finally he could tell it was her.

His stomach knotted painfully as he watched her approach. He stepped back from the cliff so she'd have room to land. She swept in before him and landed, though did not look at him.

As happy as he was that she'd returned, and apparently unharmed, her ignoring him after leaving him alone all day infuriated him. "Mistress." He was about at his snapping point. She looked at him for a second and he caught her sadness. Immediately he was in front of her, stopping her progress as she walked away. "What happened," he asked in a tight voice.

She looked down avoiding his gaze and he'd had enough. "Don't do this to me again. Don't leave me behind." Though he'd meant that in the emotional sense he covered it with his next sentence, not wanting to give too much away. "Something could have happened to you and I wouldn't have been there to help!"

Her eyes snapped to his and he was startled to see anger there so he stepped back. "Need your help? Am I so weak that I need a raven to watch over me every moment?!" She tucked her wings behind her tightly as they had twitched out at her sides as she spoke.

He blanched and dipped his head, it had been many years since she had yelled at him. "No, Mistress. There is no stronger fairy than you."

If possible that made her even more angry and she pushed past him into the woods. He was dumbfounded and saddened, now he was sure it was something he'd done. He shut his eyes, pain coursing through his chest as he turned to follow her out of habit.

They walked silently through the darkening wood. This place was ethereally beautiful even at night, but Diaval was beyond seeing it now. His heart felt like lead, he'd failed her in such a way she was certainly kicking him out.

Finally, on the edge of the Moors, he couldn't take it anymore. He stopped and hanged his head. "Mistress." His voice was quiet but he knew she'd hear him in the stillness. He was terrified his worst fears would soon be realized, that she'd turn him back into a raven and make him go away from her permanently.

When she was silent for longer than he'd anticipated he looked up. She was still turned with her back to him and his heart shattered, his legs suddenly shaky. He stalled for a time, brushing his fingers through his hair. "Fine," he choked.

He had his raven pride, he would leave on his own terms! He would go and never return if that was what she wanted, but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of forcing his departure. At least he would be welcomed as a man more than a raven, he had to leave before she thought to change him back permanently.

He was losing it all. His best friend, his wings, his heart. Ironic that he had been her wings all these years and now that she had hers back he would be stuck without his. He stood straighter, he would endure this. Perhaps he would travel further than the borders of these lands. It was far too painful to stay here right now.

Maleficent continued to say nothing and still faced away. He drew in a breath, letting it out shakily. "It was an honor serving you, Mistress." He took a couple of steps, his heart breaking. "I will miss you." He walked between the stone pillars which marked the border to the Moors and out onto the rolling fields. Every step was agony as he moved away from her.

He never heard the swish of her wings as she took off so was startled when he was suddenly scooped off the ground by his arms. He wasn't man enough not to scream as the ground fell away. As used as he was to being up in the air he'd never experienced it in his human form, he had no way of catching himself and he had no clue of her intentions.

He glanced up, "Mistress!" he screamed, terrified she was going to kill him.

She dropped him unceremoniously on the top of one of the border pillars which had a semi-flat top. He sat to one side trying not to panic as she lighted on the same surface. He cringed and closed his eyes.

"Are you done being ridiculous now?" she growled down at him.

"I'm sorry, Mistress." Tears started to burn at his eyes. "Do with me as you will."

She let out a noise of frustration and he shut his eyes again. This was the end. His only regrets were that he didn't know what he'd done so would never be able to rectify it, and he'd never been able to tell her what he felt for her. He shifted so he was on his knees, ready for whatever blow she may strike.

After several long minutes she spoke again. "I was never upset with you, Diaval. Only with myself," her voice was tight and tired.

He looked up at her with skepticism and waited for her to continue. She gripped her staff tighter and shifted her wings. "When we met I was admittedly a different fairy than I am now. At the time I only viewed you as a tool, a spy to go where I could not." She looked towards the Moors. "As Aurora grew," she glanced at him, "as _we_ raised her, it was clear that you were more assistance than I'd originally anticipated. By the time the curse came to fruition I knew you were more to me." She looked at him fully. "You were my friend, though I was not in a place of admitting it."

He frowned, "But you were going to send me away when we got to the castle."

Her eyes softened but still held sadness. "Yes, because I could not stand it if another innocent was hurt with my mistakes."

He stood quickly then cursed himself when a wave of vertigo swept over him. He took a few deep breaths to steady himself. "I would have gone into Hell for you!" he pronounced adamantly.

She smiled. "I know."

His mind rolled back to that morning. "If I'm truly your friend why not tell me what was wrong? Instead you flew away and left me behind!"

Her smile fell and the sadness was back in her eyes. "I was thinking about _you_ and what to do with you."

His eyes went wide and he started to panic again. "Mistress, please don't send me away!"

She held up a hand to silence him. "I have no desire to do so but I have of late been concerned that you would welcome such exclusivity." He was about to rebuff when she stopped him again. "When you saved me from the iron net your debt to me was repaid, as I am sure you are aware. You are no longer my servant, you are free to do as you please."

"I do not wish to go, the Moors are my home now and I wish to remain."

She nodded. "I hoped you would say as much but there are other things to consider."

He cocked his head. "Things? Like what?"

She looked around them, now that she was fairly sure he wasn't about to bolt she felt a change of venue was in order. "Come, lets get down from here." She waved her hand and he was once again a raven. She lifted off from the pillar and lighted on the ground again, Diaval close behind. Once on solid earth she changed his form to that of a man. "I believe I did you a disservice when I had you follow me. I took you away from everything and everyone you knew." She eyed him thoughtfully. "Would you be able to go back to being a raven full time?"

Diaval didn't even think about it. "No, Mistress. I fear the life of a simple farm raven is not for me any longer."

She looked away and nodded. "I suspected as much, and I'm sorry."

He was surprised. "Sorry? I'm certainly not. I am more now than I ever was, I have seen and done things I could have never dreamed of. Yes there have been bad times but they are _far_ outweighed by the good. I would never trade the time I've been at your side for _anything_."

She gazed at him and he hoped his sincerity showed on his human features. "You don't resent me for taking you away from your old life?" she pressed.

"Resent? Never! I should thank you, not just for saving my life but giving me the world." He swung his arms out and turned.

She smiled indulgently. "I," she started then stopped, swallowing hard. "I made you something."

He tipped up his head in curiosity. "What is it, Mistress?"

She paused. "I will give it to you if you stop calling me mistress."

He blinked. "What would you like me to call you?"

"How about Maleficent. It _is_ my name."

He had to think about that. "I will try," he said with a short nod.

She smiled, "That is all I ask." She held out a small shining stone, amber in color, it seemed to have a glow of its own in the darkness. It was attached by silver wire to a long black cord.

"What is it?" he asked as he took it into his hands to inspect it.

"Put the cord around your neck," she said by way of answer. He did so without hesitation and the stone glowed faintly in the starlight against his bare chest. "Now, think of being a raven."

He looked at her with a question but did as he was bidden. Suddenly he was shrinking down into a bird, the cord shrank to match so that the stone hung neatly around his feathered neck. He looked up at her in wonder and she smiled. "Now think of being a man," she prompted.

He did and he was instantly raised back up. "Mis– Maleficent," he corrected. "This is amazing. Can I become anything?" he asked fingering the stone.

She nodded "Anything in the animal kingdom, yes."

"Thank you, I have no words."

He was treated to her rare tinkling laughter. "If I'd only known what could silence you I would've given it to you ages ago.

He grinned widely, but a thought chased it away. "Mis– Maleficent," that was going to be hard to get used to, "do you wish me away from your side?"

She looked at him quizzically. "Why would you ask that?"

"Well, you freed me from my obligation to you then gave me this," he rested his hand on the warm pulsing stone, "which frees me from your vicinity. Do you want me gone?"

She gazed at him with guarded eyes for a minute. He'd seen those eyes before, when she'd first brought Aurora to the Moors. Faith in others was hard fought with her, and fragile to keep. He mentally cursed Stefan again for what he'd done to this fair creature.

When she spoke again her voice had gone quiet, like all of the fire had left her. "No, I don't wish for your departure."

He looked at her more fully. "Than why this?" he asked equally as softly.

She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. "I simply sought your freedom."

His brows rose. "My freedom?"

"When I manipulated you into following me," she held up her hand for his silence, "I never took into consideration how it would fundamentally change you." She studied his face and he felt warmer under her gaze. "You are not the raven caught under the net anymore, you are Diaval, you are more. I've considered, even before the battle with Stefan, that it may have been impossible to return you to your bird state. But then, I wondered if any form would be acceptable to you on a permanent basis."

Realization hit him. "So you created this charm for me to change my forms myself, so I could be away from you if I wished."

She looked down but nodded her ascent. He contemplated that for a moment. She still wasn't looking at him so missed when he slipped the black cord from around his neck and was startled when he took her hand and pressed the stone into her palm. She looked up to his eyes in surprise.

He smiled warmly at her. "Whereas I appreciate the thoughtful gesture, I decline."

She looked true and fully shocked at that. "Wha– why?" was all she could manage out.

His hands were still wrapped around hers and he wondered if she'd realized it, he was rarely able to touch her, even this innocently. Though even that was a bit of a double-standard as she often stroked his feathers when a bird (which he loved). "I do not wish to be separated from you for _any_ reason."

"You do not mean that."

He shook his head. "You are far more to me than my savior and mistress, you are my friend."

She had not been expecting him to be that straight-forward, that was for certain. He let that sink in before continuing.

"True I am not what I was, and I dream now of glorious things, but none of those dreams are _ever_ away from your side. Everything that we have done together, or will do together, will be meaningless to me without you."

Her eyes were wide but he could see a spark of hope, and the desire to trust, in them. He decided to push a little further. "I would rather not have this power you are granting me if it meant one second away from you."

He watched as she swallowed thickly and he knew she'd realized what he'd tried to say. "Diaval," she whispered. She stared where their hands were joined and from the distance (or lack thereof), even in the low light, he saw her cheeks darkened. "I don't know what to say."

He smiled again. "No need to say anything."

She looked up at him again. "But I must. You are willing to give up your freedom to stay with me. I can't even... I don't..."

He was feeling especially bold so he moved one of his hands from holding hers to cup her cheek. "Even without a debt to repay I would still die for you." He removed his hands from her and took a step back, clasping his hands at his back to keep himself from taking her in his arms.

She looked shaken and stunned. She took several minutes to get herself together. "We should get back to the tree for some rest." He nodded and followed her back into the woods.

She worried the stone between her fingers as she walked. Suddenly she paused in the path and he almost ran into her. She held up the charm. "What should I do with this?"

He cocked his head for a second. "I'd hate to have it destroyed, you put so much work and thought into it. If it is acceptable you could keep it."

"For what purpose? It was crafted specifically for you, it wouldn't work for me."

He was touched and considered it doubly special at that. "Keep it for when there is an emergency. If for some reason we _have_ to be separated I would be able to be of greater assistance with it. Such as with protecting Aurora."

She thought on that. "Good idea." He flushed with the unexpected praise as she tucked the stone in her robes and continued walking.

Maleficent was quiet for the rest of the walk but Diaval wasn't concerned, things were fine between them now and he was content. He was ready to put the last twenty hours behind them and start a new day fresh. It would be great as long as he was with her.

He started to climb into the tree when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked back to see the fairy looking at him intently. "Maleficent?" he asked as he moved back down to stand in front of her.

She swallowed and gripped her staff tightly. "Despite recent evidence I still do not believe true love is for me."

He opened his mouth to speak but she pressed her finger to his lips. That in turn made him flush hotly and freeze.

"I'm aware you care for me, until tonight I wasn't positive to what extent. Truthfully I too was unaware of my own reciprocating stirrings until I was faced with the loss of you at my side." She pulled out the stone again to look at it. "I made this to free you from me but I cried while I created it. I realized I would rather let you be free to be happy even though it would plunge me back into a world of solitude." She waved off what he was about to say. "I know I would still have Aurora, but it wouldn't be the same, she doesn't live here with me. I couldn't be selfish, especially when it came to you. Not again."

Diaval was trembling with the weight of what she'd said. "I love you." The words slipped out of his mouth without filter. He found not only was he not ashamed but he was rather – proud.

She looked at him thoughtfully and he was somewhat surprised that she didn't look shocked or repulsed.

He hastily continued, "I didn't say that for any return of the sentiment, if you can't or won't it's fine. It won't change my feelings though." She'd stopped moving all together and he was beginning to worry he'd broken her. "If you are concerned that I will leave if you don't return my feelings put that thought from your head right now. I would never –"

He was cut off by the presence of her finger over his lips again. His dark eyes were wide as he stared at her jewel-like eyes. Her beryl orbs flickered down to look where her fingers rested and he lost his breath. Her eyes gripped his once more as her finger traced his lips then moved to his cheek, to the ridges that indicated his transformation. She moved her hand to cup his jaw and below his ear.

His heart was racing and the world seemed to move at slow motion. She stepped closer simultaneously pulling him gently to her. Her eyes strayed to his lips again and he thought his heart might explode. His hands flew up but he kept himself from touching her so they stuck awkwardly out to his sides in panic. He knew what was coming, he'd observed many humans during his spying to know. Though he'd never personally kissed anyone he knew it was very important to humans and fairies. He didn't want to be bad at it and disappoint Maleficent.

He swallowed and licked his lips. "You don't have to do this. I don't require shows of affection."

She paused then a slow smile crawled up her lips. "You ought to know by now, Diaval, I no longer do what I'm apposed to. This is my choice."

He was silenced by that and she took the advantage to pull him the rest of the way. Her eyes shut as their lips touched. Her heart stuttered with the feeling of rightness, she hadn't expected that.

His eyes widened to their utmost and he stiffened. After a few seconds he relaxed under her soft assault. With her lips leading his eyes closed as he tried to return the sensations. His heart hammered and without his awareness his hands settled on her waist.

Her body felt lit on fire, she had never felt this way before and it was a little frightening, this sense of _need_ she had for him. She reluctantly pulled away to find his hands on her, another surprise that she wasn't disturbed in the slightest.

Diaval was frozen again but this time because his brain had short-circuited in pleasure. His eyes finally focused once more on the woman in front of him. "Why me? I'm just a bird."

She shook her head and ran her fingers up into his unruly hair at his temple. "You are far more than a mere bird, besides, you are a far better man than most."

He was embarrassed and shy by her praises. Suddenly he realized where his hands were. "Oh, sorry, Mistress," he said as he retracted his hands quickly.

She grabbed hold of his wrists and moved his hands back to her sides. She watched his stunned face as his eyes flit back and forth to where his hands rested. "I thought I told you to call me Maleficent," she said in a smoky voice.

His eyes snapped up to meet hers, he found only want and care in hers and he began to relax. "Yes, ma'am." He smirked and pulled her softly against him. She smiled and he returned it before he pulled her into their next kiss.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **A/N:I love this pairing. *sigh*  
**

 **Fact: Most wild ravens live an average of 21 years, with ones in captivity living documented up to 25.**

Now we all know Diaval and Maleficent watched Aurora for sixteen years but I believe it is safe to say they worked together several years before she was born. I think saying they were together for twenty years by the end of the curse is _conservative_ at the very least.


End file.
